Just Give Me a Reason
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: I wanted us to be together again. But, she kept pushing me away. I kept trying and trying, but she did the same thing. So, tonight, I will end this emotional conflict for the last time. Even if it's going to kill me. Literally. A Bubbline twoshot, rated T for blood.


**Hey guys! TSR here. Wow, another oneshot? Well, since I'm in a holiday, why not? I'm taking a shot on making another Bubbline fanfic, so here it goes. And the song's called Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk feat. Nate Reuss.**

**Oh and the disclaimer. I don't own AT nor the song, though I own the story line of this oneshot.**

* * *

Sniff.

I wipped the tears in my eyes with my hand. Glob, why am I becoming so weak? I should be the tough vampire everyone knelt down to. The vampire who liked to sucked the red out of everything. If I'm like that, then why am I sitting up in this tree while I cry my eyes out? What the lump is happening to me? Why am I being weak and pathetic?

Oh, yeah. I remembered. It's because of her.

Sniff.

I groaned slightly, and quickly wipe the tear which was trickling down my cheek. I don't know what it feels like to have feelings before, but now I do. As if I'm human again, the beating of my heart in my chest keeps the silence from dying. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and hugged them tightly with my arms.

I wouldn't be crying if it wasn't for her.

I hear the hoots of a night owl above the tree, but I didn't look up. I was too depressed to care on where I am.

This needs to stop.

I sniffed, and rubbed my eyes slightly so that no one would think I cried for hours in the forest. I sat along the edge of the tree, my feet dangling. Looking up, I saw the brightly lit Candy Kingdom, which where the princess lived. Just thinking about her just made my heart ache, even though I don't have one. Well, I still do have one but it isn't working. So, metaphorically, it aches.

Letting myself loose from the tree, I flew up into the night sky. Flying my way to the Candy Kingdom, thoughts kept running through my mind uncontrollably. What if she will just give the cold shoulder again? What if she will shout those harsh words to me? What if… she doesn't want us to be together again? I wanted us to have each other's love, because it was so memorable. I love seeing her smile, her eyes, her personality. She was the one. But she threw me away, of how I treated her badly. How I ignored her all the time, how I never listened to what she was saying. And the fact that she needs to rule the kingdom on her own. That's a load of gumballs!

I sighed, and ran my hand through my raven hair. I could see her castle in the distance. This is it. I need to end this emotional conflict now. I flew down to the kingdom below. The empty streets accompanied by the streetlamps, I guess the candy people were asleep. Funny, because it's not really late to be asleep. I guess they have some sort of curfew rule or something. I continue flying the dead streets of the Candy Kingdom as I reached to her castle.

I flew up to the balcony, and landed softly. I knew too much about the princess, I know that about this time, she will be working on her experiments. I walked silently to the window. Careful to not make a sound, I slightly opened the window. It made a small creaked sound, hopefully not to disturbed the princess. I closed it back again, but only made another sound that was lightly loud.

I'm just hoping Bonnie didn't hear that-

"What are you doing here, Marceline!?"

I spoke too soon.

I winced at her voice, and turned around, finding the one and only Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Both of her arms crossed over her chest, her foot impatiently tapping the pink floor, her face clearly not amused of my presence. I looked at her attire; the black t-shirt I gave her all those years ago, and pick shorts. I couldn't help but remembered the night I took her to a rock concert and gave her the t-shirt afterwards. Man, that night was amazing.

I got out of my trance when the princess cleared her throat. I guess I wasn't answering her question moments ago. "You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

I knew stuttering and making things awkward was going to slow me down, so I just go straight to the point. "Princess, we need to talk."

She groaned and rubbed her temple. "Now's not the time to talk, Marceline. I have a lot of things to do. We will discuss it-"

"I wanted to talk now," I said, interrupting her.

"Marceline, you don't understand. I have more important business to do, so if you want to talk about something, talk about it tomorrow-"

The feeling took over my body, and I didn't resist. I walked straight up to her, and leaned my lips to hers. I kissed them softly; they tasted like the sweetest bubblegum from a candy store. I didn't feel her kissing back, so I suspected that she might be surprised. I didn't want this to end. But it did. Right after she slapped my cheek with her hand really hard. I took a step back, and groaned in pain. I rubbed my cheek, which was probably red by now. I looked up at her, her face filled with rage and shock.

"Marceline, please stop! I don't want you to just come to my room, and started kissing me or telling how much you love me. I told you, I don't have the same feelings for you like I was back then. We're over, remember? I don't love you anymore!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air in full anger. Those words. They hurt so much. I could feel my heart aching as the words flow out of her mouth.

"Princess. Princess, please. I want to love you again. I still do. I want us," I said, gesturing my hands between us, "to be together once again. Please, Bonnie. Just give me another chance. I can fix us. I can fix our relationship. If you just… just give me a chance…"

"No! No more chances!" She growled, gritting her teeth. "I don't want us to be together. For eternity! I don't want your love. I could still find another handsome prince to take your place as my love of my life!"

I didn't feel any anger inside of me; only hurt and shock. I could feel hot tears streaming down my eyes. "Princess, you don't understand. I love you. I really love you. I want you to be a part of my life again. I want us to be in love again. I really do…" I tried to walk closer to her, but she roughly pushed me back. I stumbled, bewildered. Her face grew furious, fist clenching tightly.

"No! Just no! I don't want your stupid love!" She said, turning back to her lab desk and threw a beaker towards me. My vampire instincts kicked in, and I immediately dodged it.

"And your stupid apologies!" She said, throwing some books at me. And I easily dodged them.

"And, I don't want you! So, get. Out. Of. My. Life!" She said once again, her hand grabbing her knife. I stared at the sharp metal object, before she threw it with grew force. I didn't have time to dodge, and the knife pierced through my neck.

I yelled out in pain, and collapsed down to the floor. My hand clenching the now blood stained carpet, while my other hand grabs the end of the knife. In a fast motion, I pulled it out. I gasped out in pain, and my hands braced my neck for dear life. It hurt… The visions in the corner of my eye are blacking out. I looked down at the knife beside me; crimson blood stained the carpet. So was my hand. But… I couldn't concentrate anymore. I breathe rapidly, trying to stay conscious. I looked at the princess. Shock and horror filled her face. I guess all that took was just one blade of a knife to get her attention.

I tried to mutter out something. Anything. But nothing came out. My head fell down to the floor, as I savor the last bit of my consciousness. I hear her fast footsteps towards me, and her hands turning me around. Everything was so blurry. I could only make out her face. It was full of horror. I guess this is it. The time has come for me to leave. Vampires do die, as a matter of fact.

It hurts. It hurts so bad. I can feel the warm red liquid staining my shirt.

"Marceline. Marceline, stay with me. Marceline, please! Oh, Glob! Help! Guards, Peppermint Butler, anybody! Help! Please! Marceline, don't you dare go. Just… stay alive, okay? Please be okay. Oh, Glob! Somebody help me!"

Her cries echoed in my ears as my eyes drooped. Before I went to unconsciousness, I heard the door opened with a bang and shouts of guards ordering people.

That was the only thing I remembered. Before I blacked out.

* * *

**Boy, that escalated quickly. Really it did. Anyways, thanks for reading folks. But don't you worry, I'm planning this as a two shot. So, yay!**

**Leave a review, favorite and follow if you want to read the second chapter!**

**Ciaoooo!**


End file.
